Next Generation Drabble
by Saoirse-Inti
Summary: Drabble, set in the manga's near future. When Sakura overhears Tsunade laughing ominously in her office, all she wants to do is flee. A series of drabbles concerning Kakashi and Yuugao, and the people who know them. Babyfic, I suppose.
1. Shock Value

**AN: I'm working on a next generation thing on my deviantart, and this is basically the drabble that started it all. I wrote this a couple of months ago. I'm thinking about writing a longer Next Generation piece, but I haven't really thought of a plot yet. Maybe I will come up with something this summer. **

**To clear things up, this takes place about four years after the current war arc, assuming everyone is going to survive. I paired Kakashi up with Yugao because I like her and she seems to know him well. Tenmei is their daughter. **

**Anyway, I hope you get a laugh from this.**

* * *

Tsunade was _cackling. _ Now that could only mean a few things. Either she managed to procure a particularly special brand of sake for her collection, or she had thought of a new way to torture her subordinates. Sakura swallowed. She wondered if she could still get out of this.

'Haruno! Get in!' Sakura paused with one foot already through the nearest window sill. She clenched her eyes shut. Too late.

'Ts-Tsunade-shishou! I'm coming!' She entered the room reluctantly, immediately scanning for Shizune. She half expected the older woman to be cowering behind a desk somewhere, but to her surprise, Shizune's expression was one of amusement. Perhaps hormones had altered her brain? Shizune was pregnant, after all.

Sakura had to know. 'Tsunade-sama, can I ask-'

'It's that Hatake,' Tsunade laughed. "You should have seen his face.' Sakura frowned. Pity for her former teacher welled up in her, accompanied by worry. 'What did he do?'

Tsunade grinned. 'Well, I doubt you want to know the specifics, but suffice it to say that it's going to be a lot of fun to watch.'

Okay, now she was really starting to get worried. 'Did Tenmei do something again? They should really find a good way for her to spend her time-'

Tsunade waved a hand. 'No, it's much better than that. He and Yuugao came to my office earlier today to tell me something very interesting… You see, Yuugao had not been feeling so well, and they had their suspicions…'

'_You're pregnant.' Tsunade said bluntly. The look of stubborn disbelief on Yuugao's face was priceless. Kakashi looked like he was about to faint. It was not so much the idea of raising a baby - after all, their daughter Tenmei had been born two years ago- It was the possibility of having another baby as brilliant, stubborn and incredibly difficult as their first. Seeing either of the girl's parents without bags under their eyes or a serious case of bedhead was a rare occurrence. It had become something of a running gag in the village- children completely unlike their parents were now called Hatake's- so the news of another Hatake baby was sure to be received with many laughs. But, she suddenly realized, that was not all. She could sense one tiny chakra signal, but… Ooooh yes. A malicious grin appeared on her face. She stepped back, still smiling. The two parents to be were beginning to look rather nervous._

'So Kakashi-Sensei and Yuugao-San are having another baby? That's amazing!' Sakura beamed while wondering whether some kind of baby-boom was about to start. 'But why.. Why the… You know..' Sakura trailed off, suddenly realizing that using words such as evil, malicious and cruel to describe Tsunade in any way, was probably not a good idea.

Tsunade gave her a knowing look. She was perceptive. Then she began to chuckle. It reminded Sakura of the creaking of a door. The chuckle slowly grew in volume, turning into a full-fledged cackle. And then, just when Sakura contemplated fleeing, Tsunade shouted gleefully. 'They're having twins! HA!'

**AN: So there you go! I know, pretty short, huh? Let me know if you liked it and whether you'd like to see a continuation:)**

**In case you're interested: You can find artwork of the kids and other characters on my deviantart. You can find a link on my profile page.**


	2. Good Intentions, part 1

**This takes place a few months after the war, so before chapter 1!**

**Good Intentions, part 1**

Uzumaki Naruto was suspicious. The three youngest members of team 7 had gathered at training field 8 for a spar. It had, naturally, devolved into a waiting session for their most enigmatic member, Hatake Kakashi. This wasn't a surprise, and in a way it had been quite cathartic for the newly reunited team to fall back into such an old pattern. It was, as Sakura had put it, like going back in time.

It also offered a great opportunity for a group discussion, Naruto thought. He looked over at his teammates. Sakura was sitting in the grass not far from Naruto, gazing wistfully at the sky. Sasuke was lounging against a tree, eyes closed and arms crossed. As always, Naruto felt that little happy jolt at seeing both of his best friends here, in Konoha, safe and sound. Even if Sasuke was still a prat.

Then Naruto remembered his previous intention. "Hey guys?" He started, "Have either of you noticed something weird about Kakashi-sensei lately?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Weirder than usual you mean?" she said. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance. "Well yeah. Doesn't he seem a little distracted to you guys?"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose even higher. "Not really. No more than usual anway." Sakura replied. Then she looked from teammate to teammate. "Well.. Maybe a little. Do you think.. Do you think it's because of that Obito guy?" she said worriedly. Naruto frowned. It had only been three months since the war. He didn't know everything that had happened between Obito and Kakashi-sensei, but he suspected it had been a situation quite like Sasuke leaving Konoha for revenge. It had been disturbing to see the man Naruto had always secretly thought of as incapable of having any kind of deep emotion brought down to his knees in desperation. But that wasn't it, Naruto was sure of it. Kakashi had left those emotions behind on the battlefield.

"I don't think so. It's gotta be something else. I think we should go and figure it out. It's not like him." At those words Sasuke's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline. "Ch. Dobe. That man is one of the most distracted people I know. He reads porn while walking around, for Kami's sake."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but this time it's different! I want to know!" Naruto gestured wildly with his hands. "He's our teammate, if something's going on, I want to know. You guys stay here, I'll go and see."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do what you want." Then his features softened. "If it's something bad- tell us." Sakura smiled and nodded her agreement.

Naruto grinned. "Will do!"

* * *

Actually finding Kakashi-sensei proved harder than expected. Naruto pouted and sat down on the roof of a civilian house in the centre. Walking through the streets had resulted in an embarrassing amount of admirers wanting to talk to him or simply wave at him. It was one of the best feelings in the world to feel so loved, of course, but it was rather inconvenient to have a horde of people around you when you were trying to find someone. So he had resorted to going by rooftop.

A quick look through the window of Kakashi's ridiculously small apartment had told Naruto that Kakashi wasn't there. Why was it so small anyway? He could have asked for something bigger when Yamato-taichou and the villagers rebuild the village. Instead he seemed to have asked for an exact copy of his previous, rather pathetic, apartment.

After that, Naruto had searched the training fields. After _that, _the memorial stone. Then he had gone back to the village and looked at every other place he knew Kakashi would pop up from time to time. It was at times like these Naruto really wished he had Kiba's sense of smell.

A blush crept up on the face of Konoha's Greatest Hero as an idea began to form in his mind. He crossed his legs and pushed his fists together. It took him a bit longer than usual to activate sage mode, as he kept thinking that it was a little embarrassing he had to resort to this just to find someone. Then the whole of Konoha seemed to come alive with chakra signatures as he focused on finding Kakashi's distinct pattern.

He frowned in concentration. Weaving through so many chakra signatures was pretty hard, but eventually he managed. He opened his eyes and jumped up to follow Kakashi's chakra.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto returned to his teammates still panting from the quick rush back. Sai had arrived as well, and was sitting uncomfortably close to Sasuke, who was glaring daggers at him. Unsurprisingly Sai failed to notice.

"Hey guys!" Naruto was grinning widely as he ran into the clearing. "You'll never guess what I saw!"

The others looked up quizzically. "So I went to look for Kakashi-sensei, only he wasn't in his apartment or any of his other usual spots, but at some completely different part of town."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Remarkable." He drawled. Naruto growled and stepped in Sasuke's direction, fists clenched. "Let me finish my sentence, teme!"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Boys, please. Just tell us what you saw, Naruto."

Naruto, who still felt thoroughly miffed, resisted the urge to punch Sasuke and continued. "Right, so he was at someone else's apartment. So I thought that was a little weird, and I could sense that there was someone else as well. Then Kakashi-sensei came out, and this- this- " He spluttered a little "_lady _came out as well and went with him!"

His teammates looked at him blankly.

Naruto's face grew hot. "I mean, she went out with him, and there was no one else in the apartment! And it was like, they knew each other!"

More blank looks.

"LIKE SHE'S HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Now that finally got a response. Sakura's eyes grew in size and Sasuke´s eyebrows were once again acquainted with his hairline. Sai´s face didn´t even twitch.

"Wha- Really? Are you sure?" Sakura stood up abruptly, a blush on her face. As much as he tried to hide it, even Sasuke looked interested.

Naruto grinned, pleased with the response he'd gotten. "Yeah. So let's go follow them! I got a clone to stal- err follow them for now, so we'll know where they are as soon as I dispel it."

Sasuke looked away. "Ch. Waste of time." Naruto almost lost his temper again, until he remembered a certain incident where the three of them had tried to find out what a certain face looked like. He almost giggled. "Yeah, but.. what if she kisses him and we get to see his face?"

Sasuke twitched.

"Maybe she'll keep him distracted enough that we may see." Sakura added, smiling slyly as she caught on to Naruto's plan.

Sasuke's conviction was shattered. He stood up, arms still crossed and refused to look at either of them. "I still think it's ridiculous."

Naruto and Sakura flashed each other a victory sign.

"This seems to be a form of teambonding. I shall join you as well." Sai stated as he stood up. Naruto and Sakura grinned at him, Sasuke only huffed.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group of four could be found peering over the edge of the roof as they spied on Kakashi and the mysterious lady he was with. She was in her mid to late twenties and, Naruto thought, remarkably beautiful for someone willing to date Kakashi-sensei. Not that there was anything wrong with the man, but there were just some things you didn't want to think about. Your former jounin-sensei and sexuality was one such a thing.

The two of them were simply sitting on a bench and talking. The sound of their voices occasionally drifted up to where Naruto and the others were sitting, but it wasn't loud enough for them to actually distinguish the words. Naruto strained his ears, desperately wanting to hear, and leant forward. "Oi, dobe! Be careful!" Sasuke hissed, but it was too late.

"Oh, it's you guys! What are you all doing up on the roof?" Kakashi asked, sounding perfectly friendly. He smiled. "I thought I sensed one of your clones earlier."

Two fists hit Naruto over the head simultaneously. "IDIOT! You blew our cover!"

"It was only to be expected. They are both ANBU after all." Sai mused dreamily.

"EH? You knew?!" Naruto and Sakura screeched simultaneously.

Sai seemed wholly unimpressed. "Ofcourse. That's Yuugao-sempai, or Owl, depending on who you ask."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "She's ANBU?"

"Err.. Guys? You can come down, you know!" Kakashi called out again, sounding a little uncomfortable. None of his teammates responded.

"This is your fault, Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe if you cut your hair every now and then it wouldn't have stuck out over the ledge!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE RIDICULOUS HAIR!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A DUCKBUTT!"

"AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO SUPPRESS MY CHAKRA SIGNAL!"

"THAT"S BECAUSE YOU HAVE SO LITTLE OF IT!"

"Ah. It would seem that Naruto and Sasuke are fighting once again. This bonding exercise doesn't seem very effective."

On the street below, Kakashi and Yuugao shared a look and then shrugged. They both raised their hands in the ram seal and teleported away.

Ten minutes and a lot of bruises later, peace had somewhat returned to the group. There had been the necessary cursing when they discovered that their targets had disappeared, but a glare from Sakura had kept them from starting all over again.

"We just need to be more subtle about it." Sakura said, index finger raised. "How about we all trail them separately? That way it'll be harder for them to sense all of us, and Naruto can just act as the diversion" Naruto face faulted. Even having ridiculous amounts of chakra came with its disadvantages.

Sasuke looked sceptical. This was all starting to sound rather familiar.

* * *

As it turned out, even stalking them separately turned out to be rather impossible. Their first attempt had failed rather miserably. They finally managed to relocate the mysterious couple, but it wasn't too long before they discovered that the two were steadily increasing their pace, going from a leisurely stroll to what could have passed as Olympic level fast walking. Obviously the stalkers had been discovered. Then the couple turned a corner and disappeared entirely.

Sasuke went after them, sharingan blazing, only to somehow end up in front of the couple. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Neh, Sasuke, did you want something?"

Sasuke flinched badly enough to almost lose his footing, and shook his head frantically as he tried to think of ways to escape. Kakashi's eye glinted in amusement. "Say, you're not trying to see my face again, are you?" Yuugao raised one purple eyebrow.

The second attempt was equally unsuccessful and ended up with Naruto being mobbed by a group of fans. After a lot of screaming he finally managed to get them to tell him that 'a friendly couple' had informed them of his presence. Naruto felt like screaming.

Sakura could have been successful, had it not been for the sudden and frankly rather suspicious message that she was needed at the hospital. A quick check confirmed her suspicions; she hadn't been summoned at all. Unfortunately Tsunade decided to use the situation to her advantage by making Sakura do her paperwork.

When the now disheveled team finally reunited, it was almost evening.

"It's just like the last time," Sakura complained, fingers still stained with ink from the paperwork. Naruto nodded sadly. Sasuke didn't say a word, too embarrassed to do anything but glare. He should have just forced it out of Kakashi when he had the chance.

Sai seemed perfectly undisturbed and looked every bit as proper and neat as before. Three heads swivelled simultaneously to glare at him. "So how did it go for YOU?" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Sai blinked. "I didn't do anything. I didn't think it would be necessary. My teamwork is perfect, after all."

"PERFECT? You didn't help at all! How is that perfect?!" Naruto screeched.

Sai looked confused for a moment. "I thought it would be beneficial to team cohesion not to tell you as it would force you all to participate." He said innocently.

"Tell us what, Sai?" Sakura ground out, cracking her knuckles.

Sai, as always, seemed completely oblivious to the threat. "Why, that Kakashi-sempai and Yuugao-sempai have been together for months, of course."

The outraged screams could be heard all the way in Kumo

**Have I mentioned Sai is one of my favourites?**

**Based on this request by The Goliath Beetle**

" _**(Ooh, can I put in a request? Do a Kakashi/Yuugao fic where Team 7 is either spying on them, trying to get them together, asking Kakashi awkward questions, or teasing him about her. I just LOVE fics like that. They make me laugh so hard and there aren't nearly enough fics like that in**__**this fandom!)"**_

_****_**I hope you liked it:) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Intentions, part 2**

'So when are you two having kids?'

The question came so abruptly Kakashi found himself spewing out the sip of tea he'd just taken. Unfortunately he had made use of his trademark lightning fast drinking method, meaning that he now found himself trying not to drown in his mask. Yuugao, practical and calm as ever, quickly reached out and pealed the mask away from his face so the liquid poured out but his face was still hidden from their audience. She herself seemed perfectly calm, if you overlooked the violently twitching eyebrow.

Naruto pouted and looked more like the twelve year old boy he had been when Kakashi had first met him than a seventeen year old newly promoted jounin. He was sitting opposite them, arms crossed and brow furrowed in annoyance. Out of Kakashi's three students, he had taken the news of Kakashi and Yuugao being together the hardest. Sakura, who was sitting next to Naruto, had sqeeued and still seemed awfully pink and cheerful. Sasuke had only shrugged and announced that he wasn't interested. He was currently sitting next to Sakura with a slightly shocked expression at his teammate's question. Sai had been banned from the 'meeting', on grounds of not having told them earlier.

Sakura ended up saving Kakashi and Yuugao from having to come up with an undoubtedly awkward response. "Yuugao-san, did you go on dates? Did he buy you flowers?" Sasuke looked at her incredulously, but didn't speak. Yuugao smiled, and gave Kakashi an amused look. "In his words, he 'doesn't do romance'" she said drily.

"What, not a single date?" Sakura asked.

Yuugao shook her head, still looking amused and not at all bothered. Kakashi looked vaguely harassed. "To be honest," She said, "I would have been surprised if he had suddenly started making romantic gestures,"

Kakashi's face fell.

Sakura was clearly not impressed. "Sheesh, sensei, really? I guess I should have expected that from the kind of man who reads Icha Icha! No romance and all," She gestured awkwardly "other things!" She turned back to the older woman. "But then how did you even figure out that he liked you? Or did you have to take the initiative every time?"

Yuugao smiled again, and looked over at Kakashi, who was looking mightily uncomfortable. Her eyes softened. "Let's just say.. he didn't have to do anything."

Kakashi smiled and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Sakura sighed but smiled, apparently satisfied with that answer.

"I still think you should have told us earlier," Naruto huffed, but no one answered him.

**AN: Sorry, it was really short and the ending was totally rushed. I was really busy and out of inspiration, but I wanted to put something out for you guys! Suggestions are welcome for the next chapter:)**


End file.
